Voyage au Moyen-Âge
by lucaaqua
Summary: Normalement, Richard devait passer sa journée derrière son bureau à ranger sa paperasse, mais quand son ami et collègue, Michel, le prévient qu'ils doivent partir en mission, la journée est bien différente... Surtout quand vous êtes amoureux de votre ami... Fanfic sur l'univers du Visiteur du Futur, avec un ship PAS RÉPANDU -et c'est vrai- Le Richel (Richard x Michel)


Richard travaillait tranquillement sur les documents que lui avait transmit Constance. De toute façon, lui la seul chose qu'il devait faire, c'était de trier les feuilles par ordre d'importance et les donner à Mattéo et Louise. C'était assez répétitif, en effet. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, il a connu pire dans sa vie.

_Eh Richard ! J'ai un truc important à te dire ! **Cria son ami Michel, de l'autre bout de la pièce.**

_ C'est pas le moment Michel, j'ai autre chose à faire tu vois. **Répondit Richard, en ne quittant pas des yeux ses documents.**

_ Mais on doit partir en mission à la place de Louise et Mattéo ! **Ces derniers mots attira les yeux du bouclé sur Michel.** Ils sont sur une mission trop importante pour la laisser ! On doit en faire une à leur place !

_ Bon déjà,calme toi. **Fit le plus grand, en se levant.** Bon, c'est quoi la mission qu'on doit faire ?

_ Quelqu'un à fait exprès que Charlemagne ne se fasse pas sacrer empereur, il est mort alors qu'il ce rendait à la Basilique Saint-Pierre. **Expliqua le plus petit.**

_ Et ça change quoi dans l'histoire ?

_ Bah... Des monuments pourraient disparaître et... Bah dans l'histoire,Charlemagne il est empereur. Point.

_ Merci de ton explication Michel... **Souffla son ami.** Bon, alors on y va ?

_ Ouais ! Mais déjà, faut se changer ! On ferait tâche dans nos tenues de travail. Allez, viens !

 _Il est bien trop de bonne humeur..._ Pensa Richard. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle d'armement. Ils s'habillèrent en tenue typique du Moyen-Âge, et cachèrent un pistolet, de la corde, un morceau de tissu et deux grenades sous leur habits. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Richard se sentit soudain stressé. Il n'a jamais été très bon en tir, ni très bon en infiltration ou en mensonge. Sa place est avec les documents, au moins, il peut se sentir à l'aise.

_Eh, Richard. **Lui fit Michel, en mettant une main sur son épaule.** Sois pas stressé, tout va bien ce passer. **Finit-il,avec son fameux sourire contagieux et réconfortant.**

_M-Merci, Michel. **Lui sourit Richard, avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.**

Le plus petit lui refis un sourire et ils allèrent dans la salle de téléportation. Richard n'avait pas spécialement repris confiance en lui. C'est à qu'ose de ses sourires que lui sort son ami qu'il perd les pédales et rougit. Oui, il est bien amoureux de Michel Millot. Mais il n'assume pas vraiment. Il n'a pas envie que sa mère le rejette. Après tout, il n'a jamais aidé sa mère. Il est né étant un garçon alors que sa mère voulait une fille, c'est pour ça qu'elle la forcé à mettre des robes. Et puis, lorsque qu'il veut lui payer une belle maison, ce clochard du futur a dût s'en mêler , lui avouer son homosexualité signifierait à lui faire une troisième déception. Et lui qui voulait être un bon fils...

_Vous voilà enfin ! **S'exclama Ben.** Bon, vous êtes prêt à partir ?

_Euh ouais... Mais il est où le Doc ? **Demanda Michel**

_Louise avait oublié qu'il était un Castafolte et... Il a regardéson code barre. Jessica est en train de le rebooter. **Expliqua celui à lunettes.** Mais tenez ! Je vais vous suivre avec une oreillette et un micro. **Il donna une oreillette et un micro à chacun qu'ils se hâtèrent de mettre.**

_Allez ! On y va ! **Fit Michel, avec un grand sourire.**

_Eh bien... Montez dans le téléporteur. **Ils se dirigèrent vers le téléporteur, et quand Richard passa devant Ben, il l'arrêta.** Ne panique surtout pas si il te sourit ou si vous êtes trop proches. Tu as toujours été nerveux, mais quand tu fais preuves de sang-froid,c'est une de tes meilleurs qualités.

_Ok.

Ils ne se dirent pas plus de mots, Ben est une des rares personnes à savoir pour lui et Michel... Et ça lui suffit d'ailleurs. Il peut faire confiance à Ben, pas à plus. Une fois Richard et Michel dans le téléporteur, Ben pressa la touche pour les faire atterrir en l'an 800, la date où Charlemagne est devenu empereur.

* * *

Une fois arrivés, les deux amis prirent leur repaires, ils étaient devant un château. Celui de Charlemagne sûrement.

_Bon, Ben on est bien arrivé. Tu peux nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ? **Demanda Richard.**

_ En fait, quelqu'un à donné à un villageois qui se trouvait sur le chemin de Charlemagne, une épée tranchante et bien pointu. Le villageois était un des rares qui détestait le roi. **Expliqua Ben.**

_ Et ça fait quoi comme conséquence sur l'histoire ? Parce que j'avais pas bien compris quand tu m'as expliqué... **Fit Michel.**

_ Les pays voisins auront complètement ravagé le royaume de France,la France sera alors devenu une route marchande entre les pays qui l'entourent. Aucune guerre, révolution ou maladie fera bouger cette situation.

_ Ah ouais... On va faire bouger tout ça, alors, nous. **Répliqua le bouclé.**

_ Toute la Brigade Temporelle compte sur vous les gars ! **Les encouragea Ben.** Je vous recontacte si j'ai du nouveau.

Les deux amis allèrent se cacher vers le coté du château de Charlemagne lorsqu'ils remarquèrent un personnage ressemblant énormément à Ben, il a une épée dans la main. C'est un habitant de Néo-Versailles. Et comme Bernie ou Véronique, celui là changer l'histoire.

_Eh ! Toi ! **L'appela Michel.**

_ De qui ? Moi ? **Demanda le descendant de Ben, en regardant les deux agents de la Brigade Temporelle.**

_ Oui ! Toi ! Viens ici ! C'est mi-

Mais alors que Michel allait lâcher sa phrase, un villageois pris l'épée de l'habitant de Néo-Versailles. Voilà comment l'histoire à été changé. Le villageois partit hors de la ville pour se diriger vers une petite forêt. C'est là-dedans qu'il pourra tuer Charlemagne sans qu'on le voit, même ceux qui accompagne l'empereur ne le verront pas.

_Vite ! Il faut le rattraper ! C'est dans cette forêt qu'il va tuer Charlemagne ! **Expliqua Richard.** Vous aussi vous venez ! **Fit-il,au sosie de Ben.**

Ils coururent tout les trois vers la forêt, sous les yeux interrogateurs de plusieurs villageois. Une fois arrivé dans cet espace de végétation, ils allèrent se cacher derrière le fugitif.

_ Et en fait. On compte le neutraliser comment le villageois ? **Chuchota Michel, en regardant son ami.**

_ On va le ballonnez et l'attachez,comme ça, aucune plainte, et on pourra partir. **Expliqua le plus grand, sur le même ton.**

_ Tu t'es pris pour Mattéo et Louise ou quoi ? On n'est pas aussi discret qu'eux ! **S'exclama le plus petit.**

_ Nous devons tenter, Michel. C'est notre seul solution.

_ L'idée de Richard est vraiment bien. Vous devriez la faire. **Fit Ben, dans leur oreillette.**

_ Fait moi confiance. **Disait Richard, en prenant les épaules de son ami.**

Il n'avait pas de sourire contagieux ou réconfortant comme son collègue, mais il a un regard de fer, un regard qui donne la confiance. Et quand il n'était pas nerveux, son sang-froid était son plus grand atout.

_Michel, va à droite, moi je vais à gauche et vous, vous restez ici. **Donna comme instruction Richard.**

Michel ne posa pas plus de question et partit à droite, Richard à gauche et le descendant de Ben resta là où il était. Le villageois était encerclé par les trois. Le bouclé fit un mouvement de tête et ils sautèrent sur le villageois. L'habitant de Néo-Versailles reprit son épée, ce qui permet aux deux agents de la Brigade Temporelle d'attacher et de ballonner leur cible, avec succès. Alors qu'ils allaient se taper dans la main, des bruits de sabots les arrêtèrent, voici le futur empereur Charlemagne. Lui et sa garde traversèrent la forêt sans que personne l'attaque. L'histoire à été restauré. Maintenant, ils se tapèrent dans la main.

_Mission accomplie, Ben ! **Se réjouit Michel.**

_ Parfait ! Il faut juste que vous libériez le villageois, là je pourrais vous faire revenir, et ramenez l'élément perturbateur qui était avec vous. **Leur dit Ben, avec un sourire dans la voix.**

Richard et Michel s'empressèrent de libérer le villageois, et Ben les téléporta dans le centre de La Brigade Temporelle.

* * *

Les voilà retourné à leur lieu de travail, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir réussi une mission qui leur étaient dédiés.

_Et voilà les héros du jour ! **S'exclama Ben,en descendant les escaliers pour retrouver ses amis.**

_ Héros... Je sais pas vraiment,Mattéo et Louise ont dû faire mieux. **Fit Richard, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.**

_ Ouais, sûrement, mais eux, ils font ça tout les jours, nous, c'étaient exceptionnelles ! **Rigola Michel.**

_ Et lui c'est l'élément perturbateur ? **Demanda celui à lunettes, en voyant l'habitant de Néo-Versailles.**

_ Ouais, d'ailleurs, on va le ramener rapidement hein ? On se voit tout à l'heure Ben ! **S'exclama le plus grand,en poussant le descendant de son ami hors de la vue de ce dernier.**

* * *

Après avoir ramené le descendant de Ben à son époque, Richard repartit à son bureau et repris la lecture de ses documents .Même si aujourd'hui était une journée éprouvante, il ne devait pas arrêter son travail de base, celui de classer les document par ordre d'importance.

_J'étais sûr que tu serai déjà repartit travailler. **Fit Michel, en apparaissant de derrière la porte du bureau de son ami,une bouteille de vin à la main.**

_ C'est parce que tu me connais par cœur ! **Rigola Richard.** Bon, tu peux dire pourquoi t'as cette bouteille à la main ?

_ Constance à été assez impressionné qu 'on est réussi cette mission -elle a failli s'évanouir quand Ben lui avait dit qu'on avait réussi, alors, pour fêter ça, elle organise une soirée en notre honneur. C'est pour te prévenir de venir.

_ Mais j'ai encore des tas de paperasse à faire, je dois finir ça pour ce so- **Michel le coupa en posant son doigt sur sa lèvre.**

_ Arrête de travailler comme avant. Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de ta mère. Et pour elle, qu'importe ce que tu feras, tu ne seras jamais un bon fils. **Lui dit le plus petit.**

_ Mais... Comment tu sais ça ? **Demanda Richard.**

_ Faire des recherches sur les ordinateurs de la Brigade sur la personne qu'on aime est assez pratique, toute les données sur les employés sont enregistrés. Heureusement que Raph n'est plus en face de moi, il m'aurait traité d'harceleur, alors que je suis sûr il a fait la même chose avec Stella. **Lui répondit Michel.**

_ Attend... T'as fais des recherches sur- **Mais encore une fois, il se fit couper par son ami... D'une manière originale.**

En effet, son collègue l'avait embrassé. Comme pour le faire taire,pour mettre toutes ses questions et ses doutes à néants. Ils étaient juste entre eux, personne d'autres. Richard se laissa emporter et ferma les yeux pour profiter le plus possible de ce baiser. Il mouva ses lèvres à celle de son collègue et le baiser devint plus désireux pour le plus grand. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du plus petit pour le rapprocher d'avantage. Michel posa ses mains sur les joues de Richard et ils se reculèrent pour se regarder. Les cheveux de Michel étaient légèrement décoiffé à qu'ose de la main de Richard et tout deux avaient le visage rouge.

_Et moi, tu vois je n'ai pas besoin que tu portes des robes ou que tu m'achètes une belle maison pour t'aimer et t'accepter,je t'aime et je t'accepte comme tu es. **Disait Michel, en caressant la joue de son collègue avec son pouce.**

_ Et si je te cachais mon homosexualité, tu m'aurais toujours accepter et aimer ? **Demanda Richard, en laissant sa main dans les cheveux doux de son amant.**

_ Je l'aurai découvert tôt ou tard, mais j'aurai compris tes raisons de me le cacher, mais je t'aurai toujours aimé. **Le plus petit l'embrassa rapidement, avant de partir pour sortir du bureau de son amant.** Et ne bois pas trop, ce soir.

_ Pourquoi ? **Demanda le plus grand.**

_ Pour te souvenir de ce qu'on va faire ce soir. **Lui répondit son collègue, avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux remplis de désir,avant de partir.**

Richard ne comprit pas tout de suite,mais quand son cerveau tilta ce que voulait dire son amant, il rougit pour avoir le visage plus rouge qu 'il n'avait davantage. Il se secoua la tête, et avec un grand sourire, il sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre ses collègues. La paperasse attendra, il y'avait mieux à faire pour cette soirée. Plutôt que de rester à son bureau, pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller dans un lit avec son amant pour finir cette journée ?

* * *

Et voila ^^ J'espère que ça vous plait ^^ Perso, ce navire est devenu mon OTP dans l'univers du Visiteur du Futur, j'ai écrit la première fic sur eux: D Tellement fière de moi:

Donc sur ce je vous dis à plus avec mes lecteurs aux coulis de fraises ^^


End file.
